


operation: find a new mama

by trymebeyonce



Series: the pros and cons of having a kid/kids [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and stephen is her new mama, morgan is so precious, morgan just wants a mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymebeyonce/pseuds/trymebeyonce
Summary: she stared into his blue eyes, they seemed so cold yet so warm and inviting. morgan just felt so safe around him. his arms looked perfect for hugging a certain five year old whenever she had nightmares about spiders eating her unicorns. his voice was so soothing, the perfect type of storytelling voice and-“are you single?” morgan blurted out, causing both tony and stephen to blush.ORmorgan tries to find a new mama





	operation: find a new mama

ever since pepper had broke up with tony, morgan had been trying her hardest to make her daddy happy again. that’s when morgan realised that maybe tony didn’t need to be covered in pink paint and glitter, but instead, he needed someone to sleep with. 

so that’s the day morgan climbed into tony’s bed at 3am.

tony walked into his bedroom, only to be greeted by a very tired looking morgan who was fighting to stay awake.  
“daaaaddy, why do you go to bed so late?” morgan groaned.  
“what are you doing in my bed, little miss? and how are you awake, it’s way past your bedtime!” tony frowned at the child.  
“i wanted to sleep with you so i waited until you came upstairs so i could tell you that.” morgan said, before yawning.  
“but why? did you have a nightmare? you could’ve always come downstairs to tell me.” tony sat onto the bed and morgan shuffled to sit next to him.  
“i didn’t have any nightmares. i’m a big girl now! i just wanted to sleep with you because i didn’t want you to feel so lonely.” morgan admitted, shyly looking away. “please don’t be mad.” tony smiled softly.  
“i could never be mad at you, morgoona. you’re too cute!” he started tickling her, causing morgan to scream and giggle. “come on, let’s go to bed.” tony pulled the little kid into bed with him.  
“night, daddy.” morgan whispered.  
“love you 3000, kid.” tony pecked her cheek, before the pair fell asleep.

morgan thought that would make her daddy happy, turned out it didn’t. morgan had slept with him for a week now but the man was still not happy. she decided to ask her brothers for some advice.  
“peter! harley! i need your help.” she cried.  
“do we have to dress up as princes again?” peter asked, walking to his little sister.  
“please don’t. i don’t want to kiss one of your princess dolls again.” harley whined, causing both morgan and peter to laugh.  
“no. i need your help with something else.” morgan said, pulling both boys into her room when she saw tony walk down the hallway.  
“morgoona? what are you doing?” the engineer asked.  
“nothing, daddy!” morgan cried. tony just smiled and walked away. she turned to face her brothers. “so, i need your help on how to make daddy happy again.” morgan said.  
“iron dad has been down lately.” harley said, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought of suggestions.  
“yeah, he started feeling down ever since he broke up with miss potts.” peter said, before gasping dramatically. “mr stark needs a new partner.” morgan cocked her head to the side.  
“what do you mean?” she asked innocently.  
“we need a new mummy to make iron dad happy.” peter said, causing morgan to beam.

yes, they needed a new mama. but where to start?

morgan had tried everyone she knew. auntie natasha, auntie wanda, her preschool teacher, the mail lady, everyone! they were all either in a relationship, not interested in tony, or in natasha’s case, only into girls. morgan remembered that her daddy mentioned something about being into girls and boys, so she asked some of the male avengers as well. though that was a bit weird, considering that she was asking men to be her new mama. but, they all politely declined.  
“ugh! this is useless.” she whined. she picked up her unicorn toy. “oh, mr fluffkins, what should i do? i’ve asked everyone but they all said no.” morgan sighed.  
“oh sweet children of mine! get down here, we’ve got a guest.” tony called.  
“yes!” peter said, literally swinging downstairs.  
“visitor.” morgan cheered, taking mr fluffkins and running downstairs with harley trailing close behind. 

when she walked into the living room, morgan was greeted with tony sitting with a man. she turned to study the other body. the man was wearing a navy blue robe and black boots. his leg was crossed over the other and he had a cup of tea in his hand. morgan noticed that there were scars on his hands, but decided not to point it out. there was a cloak floating next to him.  
“kids, this is-“  
“mr strange!” peter exclaimed, running over to the doctor.  
“careful, kid.” stephen muttered, putting his cup down before peter jumped into his arms. stephen blushed softly, patting peter’s back. “okay, that’s enough. you can get off now.” peter did as told, smiling sheepishly.  
“i missed you.” peter admitted, causing stephen to smile.  
“strange, this is harley and morgan. harley, morgan, this is doctor stephen strange. he’s a wizard.” tony said, pointing to the two other kids. the sorcerer rolled his eyes, before turning to the two kids.  
“hello.” stephen said, smiling slightly. harley waved at the doctor meanwhile moran stared, her eyes filled with hope. 

she stared into his blue eyes, they seemed so cold yet so warm and inviting. morgan just felt so safe around him. his arms looked perfect for hugging a certain five year old whenever she had nightmares about spiders eating her unicorns. his voice was so soothing, the perfect type of storytelling voice and-

“are you single?” morgan blurted out, causing both tony and stephen to blush.  
“o-oh, i... wow.” stephen chuckled, nervously.  
“uh, hey, morgan, why don’t you watch some my little pony?” tony suggested, switching on the tv.  
“ooh, yay.” morgan cheered. 

she wasn’t forgetting about this. 

morgan thanked whatever unicorn gods were above for allowing stephen to come over to their house more often. it went from three times a week, to five, to everyday. morgan got to hang out with the sorcerer a lot, and now she had a very long list of what made him good mama material. though he had a cold and threatening aura, he turned out to be nice and caring. his cloak was very entertaining as well, always cuddling the girl at any moment and sometimes making her float around the house. and when stephen stayed over late and morgan had to go to bed, morgan proved herself right about the perfect voice for storytelling. he did little red riding hood some justice. what morgan didn’t understand though, was why stephen was coming over a lot, not that she minded.

she decided to investigate.

“daddy, do you like mr strange?” morgan asked one day, colouring in her book. tony almost choked on his coffee, before answering the five year old.  
“what do you mean, little miss?” tony spluttered.  
“will he be my new mama? i hope he will.” morgan played with the sleeves of her sweater.  
“morgan, i…” tony paused, placing his cup onto the table. “i do love him a lot. but, i don’t think he loves me back.”  
“why not?” morgan furrowed her eyebrows.  
“i don’t know. maybe i’m not good enough...” tony sighed, causing morgan to gasp.  
“but, daddy, you’re amazing! you’re the best iron daddy in the world.” morgan said, smiling when tony smiled. “i love you 3000, and i think mr strange loves you 3000 too.” she pecked him on the cheek, before leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

stephen had come over to morgan’s house again, and she was beyond excited. tony was out on a meeting and peter and harley were out being idiotic teenagers, so it was just morgan and stephen in the house.  
“mr strange, can i ask you a question?” morgan asked, placing another unicorn sticker on the former neurosurgeon’s left cheek.  
“sure.” stephen answered, letting out a low chuckle when morgan showed how ridiculous he looked.  
“do you love my daddy?” stephen raised an eyebrow, blushing.  
“why are you asking?” morgan looked away, hiding her face into her rainbow pillow.  
“because i think my daddy loves you.” she whispered, and it almost went unheard. almost.  
“you really think?” morgan nodded shyly.  
“he thinks he’s not good enough for you.”  
“it’s me who isn’t good enough for him.” stephen said. there was a comforting silence.  
“i hope you two get together.” morgan said. “because i really want you to be my new mama.” stephen was about to reply, but there was a knock from the door.  
“this is how i enter my house.” harley’s voice said from the other side of the door, before it opened.  
“what’s up, fuckers!” both he and peter called, but stopped when they saw morgan and stephen.  
“please don’t tell dad we practically swore in front of morgan.” peter pleaded. stephen rolled his eyes and gestured for the boys to leave. the boys scurried away.  
“alright, do you want cookies? i want cookies. let’s go get cookies.” stephen said, walking into the kitchen with morgan following close behind. 

it was 11:30 and all the kids were sleeping in their beds. tony and stephen were in the living room, watching some random drama series.  
“so... uh... your kid, huh?” stephen said, chuckling slightly.  
“oh, morgan? yeah, she’s…”  
“she’s something, alright.” there was an awkward silence, which the sorcerer broke. “she told me something interesting today.”

shit.

“uuh, d-did she now? huh, that’s... that’s funny.” tony spluttered, getting redder every second. stephen raised an eyebrow. “yeah... i just wanted to clarify...” he paused, looking away. “do you really like me?” tony’s heart stopped, his palms were sweaty.  
“i…umm…” he stuttered, coughing awkwardly.  
“cause i… i like you.” stephen whispered the last part so silently that tony almost didn’t hear it.  
“y-you do?”  
“is that weird?”  
“n-no! it’s actually great, because i like you too.” tony answered. stephen finally looked at him, his face bright red.  
“r-really?”  
“yep!”  
“o-oh, that’s nice.”  
“yeah…” the two men looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do next. “are you free tomorrow at six?” tony blurted out.  
“yes, yes i am. why? are you asking me out?”  
“yes. stephen vincent strange, will you-“

“-marry me?” tony asked, his eyes full of love and passion. he held a ring made of the same material as his arc reactor. stephen smiled, eyes shining with tears. his voice was lost, so he answered the engineer’s question with a nod and a passionate kiss. 

tony made sure morgan was the first to know about her daddy and mama’s engagement. he owed it to her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i loved this  
> i’ve been wanting to write this ever since i watched endgame  
> which is weird because i was crying when watching it  
> anyway hope you enjoyed it i guess


End file.
